A Very Scott Christmas
by CoolDiva
Summary: Basically a cute oneshot about the Scotts during the holidays. JasonKimberly


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PR.

This is just a oneshot I was in the mood to do. **I know it's early for a Christmas fic, but, it's** **fiction**. LOL.

**Pairing**: Jason/Kimberly (as mentioned up top)

Anyway, on I go...

* * *

**A Very Scott Christmas**

Jason Scott was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his family- as he did every Saturday morning. His wife, Kimberly, was upstairs waking their four kids up- or, in their kids' case, attempting to wake them up. Jason and Kimberly'd been married for eighteen years. He ran a dojo and she ran a flower shop.

Normally, they'd let Jeff, Brian, Kayla and Jade- their children- sleep in, but, today, they were all heading to the mall after breakfast. Christmas was in a few weeks, so, yeah. Shopping. Jason, naturally, was in no way a shopping fanatic in any form or fashion. He really couldn't stand it during the holidays because it could get pretty fierce. However, Kimberly's love for shopping hadn't weakened.

"Morning, Daddy," a sleepy, young voice said.

Jason looked to his right to see Jade- who was ten and the youngest Scott child- standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. He grinned at his daughter. "Morning, baby girl."

She walked over to the table and took her seat just as thirteen-year-old Brian walked in- followed by his twin sister, Kayla.

"Morning, Daddy," Kayla said before yawning.

"Hey, Dad," Brian said at the same time in a tired voice.

"Hey, guys," Jason said as they sat. '_So_, _Jeff's the last one to rise. There's a big shock to the heart_.'

"Are you making French toast, Dad?" Kayla asked before laying her brown-haired head on the table.

"Yeah, princess," he said just as sixteen-year-old Jeff walked in.

"Princess? Thanks, Dad. A good laugh's always great for Saturday mornings," he said as he plopped down in his chair. Kayla lifted her head and made a face at him. Jeff snorted. "That's attractive. I bet all the eighth-grade dweebs are gonna be knocking the front door down tonight," he said as his mother walked into the kitchen.

"If anybody's a loser, it's any _girl_ that's dumb enough to like _you_," Kayla retorted.

"You guys are so lame," Brian said to his siblings in a bored tone.

"Said the Duke of Lameville," Jeff said.

"Will you guys be_ quiet_?" Jade said.

"Stay outta this, shrimp," Brian said.

"At least I'm not dumb like you," she shot back.

"That's debatable," Jeff said, laughing.

"Oh, shut _up_," Kayla said.

"Why don't you try making me? I-" Jeff was saying.

"Enough!" Jason and Kimberly said in unison.

"But Jeff started it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's nobody's fault that he and Brian are boneheads," Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

"For two cents, I'd-" Brian began.

"We said_ enough_," Jason warned. "You guys haven't been awake ten minutes and you're already going at it." Arguing and driving each other crazy was two of their favorite pastimes.

"If you don't cut it out, you're all gonna be celebrating Christmas in your rooms," Kimberly said irritably, then, headed up to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

"Talk about overreacting," Brian said in a low voice.

"I know, right?" Kayla said in the same tone.

"Mom and Dad's lives are so lame, they have to make up things to be upset about," Jeff said, shaking his head.

"I'll say," Jade agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked, a little loudly.

"Nothing, Dad!" they chorused.

* * *

"I don't wanna sit by the window. You sit by the window," Jade told Kayla about a couple hours later. The Scott girls were about to get into their parents' minivan and head for Angel Grove Mall. Brian and Jeff were already sitting in the other backseat. 

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Being the older one, _I_ get to make the choice, Jade."

"Says who?" Jade demanded hotly.

"Says me. Now, get in already," Kayla said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You get in first," Jade said.

"No, you," Kayla said.

"You," Jade said.

"You," Kayla said.

"You," Jade said.

"You," Kayla said.

"Y-" Jade began.

Brian leaned forward and glared at his sisters in annoyance. "You two are such doofuses. Just shut up and get in the van."

"No one's talking to you," Jade said.

"Yeah, Bri. Stay outta this," Kayla said.

Jeff leaned forward. "If you two don't get in this van in five seconds, I'm strapping you to the roof."

"You-" Kayla began.

"Seriously," Jeff said. "If Mom and Dad come out and hear you guys arguing over something so stupid, we'll all be in for it and there's no way my vacation's gonna suck 'cause of you two airheads."

"So, get in, dorkettes," Brian said before sitting back.

"Fine," Kayla grumbled as she made her way into the van. Jade slid in beside her. "You always get your way, you little brat," Kayla said as Jade closed the door.

"If I'm a brat, then, you're-" Jade began.

"You're both brats, now, stifle it," Jeff said in annoyance. He noticed their parents heading to the car. "The parental units are already nuts. I mean, they actually threatened to _take_ Christmas from us. You guys better not screw anything up for me."

"Anything you say, O Great and Masterful One," Brian said sarcastically.

* * *

That night, Jason and Kimberly were sitting outside on the front porch- enjoying the peace and quiet. Jeff was out with friends and the other three were already fast asleep in bed. The family'd had an eventful, hilarious trip to the mall. Kimberly nudged her husband and grinned. 

"Admit it, Scott. You had fun today," she said.

"Kim, the day I find shopping fun is the day I want you to commit me," he said- causing her to laugh. He smiled. "It was definitely funny, though. The way the kids were trying so hard to act like the angels they're not."

"Tell me about it. Did you see those warning looks they kept giving each other? I almost died laughing," Kimberly said.

"Same here. Looks like our threat is holding serious weight," he said, putting his arm around his wife. "The best part about today was spending time with all of you."

A warmth filled Kimberly from head to toe. "That's what I enjoyed the most, too, Rex. Our kids are insane, but, they're ours and I'd die for any of them."

"So would I," he said. "And you. Pinky, you know I'd trade my life for yours in a heartbeat."

"Right back at cha," she said. They were blessed and they knew it. No matter what happened, no matter what they faced, they'd always be truly thankful for what they had and proud of the life they'd built together. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too," he said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

It was now a few weeks later- Christmas morning. Jason and Kimberly'd woken up at almost the exact same time. The couple was lying in bed, smiling at each other. The kids were already downstairs- this time, they'd been the first ones to wake up. Surprise, surprise. Jason reached out and began gently stroking Kimberly's cheek. '_The woman just gets better with age_,' he thought. 

"Merry Christmas, Red Dragon," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Firebird," he said.

"You are one fine specimen, Mr. Scott. You know that?" she said.

"Yes, I do. How do you keep your hands off me?" he said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well, I can't. I have no self-control. Everytime I see you, I have to touch you. There's gotta be a support group for people like me," she said, feigning shame.

"I'll check the Net," he said, mock serious. She shoved his shoulder and they laughed. Then, he sat up slowly. "As great as it'd be to stay in bed all day, we gotta get down there."

"Yeah," she agreed, sitting up as well.

When the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard... arguing. They looked at each other and shook their heads. The Scott kids went at it as though they were afraid bickering would go out of style. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable," she said.

"They'd argue at the guillotine," Jason said dryly. Then, he and Kimberly stepped into the living room's entryway and Kimberly cleared her throat loudly. The kids stopped instantly and looked over at their parents. Kimberly looked over at Jason and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, Jase, looks like we're gonna be having a child-free Christmas after all," she said lightly.

"Child?_ Me_? Come on, Mom," Jeff said, snorting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. You were being such the adult when we walked in," she said sardonically. He grinned sheepishly and Jason smirked. Kimberly shook her head. "Wow. It wouldn't kill you all to be nice to each other on Christmas. Isn't that allowed in your little universe?"

The kids looked at each other, then, at their parents- guilty expressions on their faces. "We're sorry, Mom," they said in unison.

Kimberly smiled. She knew her kids were basically good at heart- they were just loony. "I know. Now, we've got work to do."

"Looks like you guys didn't get around to actually opening any gifts," Jason said with a laugh.

"Who wants to go first?" Kimberly asked her children.

"Well, we said were gonna, like, alternate, remember?" Kayla said as the family gathered around the tree.

"Yeah. One year, oldest to youngest, the next, youngest to oldest. And so forth," Brian said.

"So, Jade goes first this year," Jeff said.

Kimberly leaned over, scanned the gifts and retrieved one. She grinned at her youngest. "Here you go, baby. From me to you."

Sometime later- the gifts'd all been opened- the Scott family was sitting around eating breakfast, laughing and talking about past Christmases. The atmosphere was filled with love and warmth... to no one's surprise. This was the way it happened in the Scott household. They could argue, make each other nuts and get on each others' nerves, but, at the end of the day, they were all just happy to have each other.

Kimberly grinned at her children, then, her husband. "We've really come a long way, haven't we, honey?"

He smiled and nodded. "And we've got a long way to go."

"I'm up for it," she said.

"Looking forward to it," he said before his mouth met hers in a kiss.

"Gross," Jade muttered.

* * *


End file.
